Monkey and Snake (Uzu and Nonon fanfiction)
by DaddySanageyama
Summary: Nonon and Uzu have a lot of trouble's with each other but they possibly work it out in a house they've been put in.


Uzu was walking around Honnōji Academy, Holding his bamboo sword, he didn't really know what else to do so he climbed up a tree, sitting on one of the branches. "Jeez, there's nothing to do around here." He frowned slightly as he felt a coconut hit his head, he turned around, seeing Nonon. "Holy crap, the dramatic musical Snake is here."

Nonon scoffed. "And oh look, the tree sitting Monkey is here." She laughed softly, teasing him.

Uzu squinted. "Take yourself back to the zoo where you belong." He smirked slightly, sticking his tounge out at her.

She grabbed his bamboo sword. "Out of all things i will tell Lady Satsuki, or i can just break this bamboo thing."She poked it. "Seems..fake."

He jumped from the tree, taking his sword back. "Give me that! it doesn't belong to you!" He glared at her.

Nonon glared right back at him. "I'm telling Lady Satsuki."She smiled innocently and ran inside Honnōji Academy. "Lady Satsukiiiii!"

Satsuki saw Nonon, blinking a few times. "Yes?"

Nonon frowned slightly. "Uzu's bullying meeee!"

Satsuki raised an eyebrow. "Ohhh? may i be led to him?"She asked Nonon nicely

Nonon nodded and led Satsuki to Uzu. "Hey Monkey! i got a prize for you!"

Uzu looked at Nonon, seeing Satsuki trailing behind her. "Huh?"

Nonon smiled. "Lady Satsuki, this is the guy who bullied me."

Satsuki walked up to Uzu, looking him in the eyes. "What did you say to her?"

Uzu looked her in the eyes as well. "A dramatic musical snake, because she threw a coconut at my head.."

Satsuki frowned a little. "Ah..i see.."

Nonon smirked devilishly. "Hehehehe."

Uzu gulped nervously, looking at Nonon. "..Very funny, Snake..."He mumbled quietly

Satsuki sighed heavily and pulled them both to a house, once she's done that she threw them both into the house, locking the door, also the windows. "You both are going to stay in there to get along, if you fail, i kick one of you out of the elite four." She walked off.

Nonon pouted. "This is gonna be torture.." She scooted away from Uzu, to a corner.

Uzu just sat there, thinking for some minutes. "Hmmm..." He layed down on the floor, looking up at the ceiling.

She looked at him. "Watcha thinkin about ya monkey?"

He ignored her but answered anyway. "Why does it matter to you exactly?" He sat up, looking at her.

She scoffed. "Whatever..." She looked away.

He smirked. "Heyyyy, who's your crush?"

She looked at him once again, blushing slightly. "You don't need to know that!" She growled.

He laughed. "Snake's growl? that's unfortunate." He stood up, walking around the house. "Hmmmm, how long is it gonna take for us to be in here...1...2..4.."

She snorted. "You skipped a number you dummy, can you not count?"

He looked at her with a stern look. "Yes, i can count." He continued to count. "5, 6...8..."

Nonon laughed at him. "Your humiliating." Uzu blinked. "It's been a long time since i counted okay! shush." She ignored him and kept laughing, Uzu sighed and walked around the house a little more.

Nonon got up, wiping the dust off of her clothes, taking her hat off, patting the dust off of her hat. "I like to be clean, unlike you, monkey." She slightly smirked.

He scoffed. "Whatever, Sadistic Snake."

She slapped him in the head. "Mind saying that again?"

He coughed. "Okay okay, I'm sorry." He sighed, looking around. "Tell me who your crush isssss..."

Nonon started to blush deeply. "Tell me who YOUR crush is!"

He blushed as well. "I'd..pass."

She climbed onto his back. "Hmmmmm, and why is that?"

He held onto her. "Because i said so." He looked out a nearby window.

"That's not how it works, monkey..Make me pizza and I'll tell you my crush." She smiled.

Uzu shook his head. "Naaahhh."

She frowned. "Meanie..but hey, ya ever had a first kiss?"

He blushed lightly. "Nope."

She raised an eyebrow, playing with his hair. "Ehhh..same, I always thought no one would like me in a relationship way, that's why i love myself now."

He blinked. "I think you'd make a pretty good girlfriend."

She blushed deeply. "Really?"

"Yeah! you may be a little stubborn, but still." He smiled.

She chuckled softly. "Thank you, monkey." She kissed his head softly. "Now i guess it's time i'd tell you my crush, it's you."

He put her down, blinking a couple of times. "Me?"

She nodded. "Yes, deal with it."

He crouched down to her height, hugging her softly. "I kinda liked you as well, so I guess that makes both of us."

She smiled softly. "Heh...i guess it does." She patted his head.

Uzu pulled out of the hug and kissed her nose softly. "I'm not gonna kiss your lips, i don't know where they've been."

She growled and punched him on the arm, pushing him on the ground. "Stupid monkey.."

He laughed softly. "Okay okay short stuff.." He opened his arms. "Come here."

Nonon blushed and layed on him. "I hate you, but i also love you."

He wrapped his arms around her gently. "Love you more shorty."

She slapped him. "Stop calling me that."

He winched. "Okay okay, Sorry."

[alright folks, that was all, ily 3]


End file.
